Dreams of Inner R'lyeh Part II: What Happened Next
From: Roger Gilmour Date: Friday, 26 December 2014, 8:12 pm To: Pete Peterson; M59Gar; astoryofmyown Subject: Returning a Cry for Help! OK, first thing’s first: Pete, I’m sorry, I didn’t end up shooting myself after my first e-mail to you. I don’t know if you actually did what I requested of you, or if you even believed me. Hell, it’d be a miracle if you made it out of Bindoon alive after that thing landed! Congratulations if you did, disregard this e-mail if you’re dead. You can actually stop reading form this point if you want Pete, or read on if you’re interested. Now, as for you guys, M59Gar and astoryofmyown, I’ve been reading up on your own situations, and M59Gar, I know you’re looking for more incidents to report on. Well, this happened to me a few days ago in my hometown of Bindoon, Western Australia, as told to Pete here: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/2tb29x/dreams_of_inner_rlyeh_or_how_i_discovered_the/ You’ll need to read this if you’re going to continue with what happened after, which I will relay to you guys henceforth. Now, I don’t know if this thing’s arrival or even existence is related to the horrors you two have been facing, but crazy shit like this doesn’t just happen sporadically like this, and for all we know shit like this could be happening all over the world, probably even beyond that. So I want to take the chance that they’re probably related, and if not even to just make headway on our own situations collectively. The arrival of the thing in Bindoon made at least national news; I haven’t been in contact with anyone overseas in the three days since it crashed there, so I don’t even know if other countries know of it. But it’s a fucking giant alien crustacean god thing! Why wouldn’t it make global headlines? It’s a rural area but it still made the news, and the entire state of WA’s been blocked off and evacuated. It laid waste to Bindoon, and I haven’t been keeping up with news regarding the incident. Reason is simply because it’s where I grew up and I don’t think I could handle seeing what this thing has done to it. Right now I’m fulfilling the weird-shit-survivor’s role and staying in a motel in Adelaide. Not the nicest lodgings, but they don’t block PornHub on the Wi-Fi so it’ll do. The events in my previous e-mail to Peter were driving me to kill myself to avoid this thing finding me in the real world. But I was too late; the thing found me. Here’s what happened, and let it be known that I’m only going into so much detail because I’m bored: after I finished my e-mail to Peter and sent it off, I was ready to shoot myself in the head. Gun polished, inspected for obtrusions, the works. I had the Channel 7 News on, and just by coincidence they were covering the crash. I was going to wait and see if the thing would actually get up from the crash site, just to confirm I wasn’t capping myself over nothing. And sure enough, a gigantic, lumbering mass picked itself up, uprighted itself and scanned its surroundings. Now, that’s what I’d decided was all I needed as proof, but being a man of temptation and impulse, I figured I could nab a few more minutes of breath to see just what this thing had in mind for the Earth. If anything went wrong I could just pull the trigger and get out of it scot-free. Simple right? Then a gigantic, ear-piercing eruption of brick, wood and mortar rang out from the outer wall of my apartment. For a moment, a glossy entangled mass of a fist was lodged in the other side of the room, an arm the size of a jet liner on the other end of it. The arm was so big it had punched through two whole floors; I got the top half of the arm, and some poor sap below me had the other half. As quickly as it came, the hand receded from the wall it had punched through. I was left with a giant horizontal tunnel running through the floor, and I could see the splattered mess that once was my neighbor Gerome on the floor below me. The thing had found me. And it wanted me dead. I barely had time to look out the fresh hole in my wall before that same fist came barreling towards me. It missed me, I swear, by about five centimetres, but the even the wind of the passing blow was enough to knock me off my feet. This thing smelled like a rotten fish shat out of an AIDS infected seagull. Deciding to take my chances, I scrambled across the floor while the behemoth was retrieving its fist from my couch, grabbed my phone, wallet and revolver and rolled commando-style towards the hole in the floor. I dropped through and landed hard on my left side. I looked out the hole in the wall to see the behemoth standing in the street. All I could see of the monstrosity was what was illuminated by the lights of the apartment building, so not much beyond a giant, gelatinous mass composed of hundreds of glistening appendages, just as I had seen in its realm in my dreams. I could also see that it had refrained from trying to pummel the building a third time. Then it came closer and gripped the building, embracing it. With a sharp crack that ran throughout the entire complex, the giant dislodged the building from its foundation and was now slowly but surely toppling the building backwards. Now of course I was dumbfounded by the entire situation, let alone in the right state of mind for quick thinking. My entire left arm was numbed by the fall through the floor. But somehow my beautiful brain decided I was going to wait until the building was at just the right angle, make a break through the hole in the wall and SLIDE DOWN THE SIDE OF THE GODDAMNED BUILDING AND HOPE THAT THE THING DIDN’T SPOT ME ON THE WAY DOWN. So I did. Only now, in my calmer, more rational state of mind do I realise that my brain had just appropriated that escape method from one of those God-awful Transformers sequels. I’ll be honest, I am quite surprised now at how long it took the thing to spot me at that point. I was halfway down the now diagonal building wall when the fist I had become acquainted with previously came barreling towards me once again for a nice little chat. The impact as said fist hit me was like what I assume is like being hit by a train. I was shoved through the glass window and smacked against the wall inside the room. Its hand was clamping me to the wall. I couldn’t hear a thing except a deafening thumping in my ears. Everything was blurry too, with a dark aura surrounding the edges of my vision. Squinting, I tried to get a glimpse of something – anything – to get me out of this grip. Problem was, I was losing consciousness due to the pressure on me against the wall. All I could think about as I both my vision and hope faded was how much I just wanted to drop a nuke on this troublemaking interdimensional asshole abomination squid thing. I mean I just devoted my assumed final seconds to really hating this thing. Then I was out of it. Next thing I know I’m on gravel. Opening my eyes, I discovered several things: I was bleeding significantly from somewhere on my head and it was leaking over my left eye, I was lying on my left side – my left shoulder now screaming with pain alongside my head. The apartment building was slumped up against another building, broken in the middle and unhinged from its foundation. Leaning against that was the behemoth. My vision obscured yet again, I could still distinctly make out a translucent liquid pouring from its head region. It was holding an open wound, a huge chunk taken out of its cranium. Also falling from the skull to the ground below were fragments of the appendages that composed this things body; they fell to the ground with wet smacks, flailing like a lizard’s tail when separated from the rest of the lizard. I made a decent move and didn’t question what resulted in me on the ground and a hole in the monstrosity’s head, instead wisely utilising the time to get the fuck out of the danger zone. Digging the keys out of my wallet, I ran over to my bike, pushed through the stench and dragged of one of the oily, rotten tentacles off the seat and started the engine. From behind me came a metallic creaking; the behemoth was recuperating, and with a sickly stretching-popping type noise, sealed up the huge hole in its head. Not concerning myself with what a bullshit move that was on its part, I sped off down the Great Northern Highway, away from Bindoon and towards Adelaide. Since I fled the town and WA’s been blocked off, I’ve been staying at a motel in Adelaide, the town’s name I won’t be disclosing, at least not until further notice. I will now present my current thoughts and observations on my situation as well as you guys’s. 1) What happened inbetween me passing out and me being on the road and the monster incapacitated. I have a theory, but even now it hasn’t really got any solid proof, but I guess it’s fun to imagine: I blew the thing’s head up. I mean, the last thing I was thinking about before I lost consciousness was how much I – and I quote – “wanted to drop a nuke on this thing”. Perhaps somehow these thoughts manifested into a single action, an action that ended up blowing a hole in the behemoth’s head. Which leads onto theory two, a much deeper and frightening theory: 2) I brought the thing into our world. I’ll start from the beginning of what I think – again, only an idea - happened during the events of my e-mail to Peter. The thing summoned me to its realm somehow, and it could only do that when I was asleep. It knew that I could have some kind of ability to bring things from other realms to ours. It had tried over and over again to use me to get here, and only succeeded in my final dream. I think it figured out that I needed to be in a state of life-threatening fear, because that’s the state I was in when it was suffocating me in the building. I think it figured out that it needed to scare me in order to get me to unwillingly transport it to our realm. Which is why, on the successful attempt, it grabbed me on the way down. It needed me to have a fear for my life for it to work, which is also what happened when it had me pinned in the building; my life was in danger, so my subconscious defended my by attacking the thing. That’s why it was trying to kill me, because it knows I am the only one who can hurt it. Ever since I first started having the dreams, I had thought that some otherworldly force had brought me there to warn everyone that the thing was coming. But I now realise that it was the thing itself that had brought me there so it could get here. You may realise that I’m discovering most of this as I type it. Now, as for what to do from here, I think, if my theory is true, that I have a way to bring this thing down. This is why I still haven’t put myself in the ground. The same way I unwillingly knocked a chunk out of its skull, I may be able to kill it in a similar fashion. I just need to wait for the right opportunity. I can’t do it now simply because I haven’t figured this ability out properly, nor have I figured out if that actually is what happened, nor have I figured out if I’m actually just insane right now. I reckon a bit from every column. As for you guys, it sounds like your problems are also stemming from other dimensions. If I can prove that what I can do is real, I might be able to help you guys out with your predicaments as soon as I’ve dealt with mine. In the meantime, I’ll be practicing this Nightmare-On-Elm-Street powers. As soon as I make progress I will inform you guys, as well as anyone else having similar issues with their section of reality. I await your reply. Roger. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Gods Category:Dreams/Sleep